Rules
Remember, ADMIN WORD IS LAW. Do not argue. If you need an admin, they have a star next to their names in the Members list for the group. If you think something is going on, please try to take it to PM or otherwise minimize disruption to the roleplay. Ideally, we should be in-character at all times. GUILD CHAT RULES # No abuse toward other members in chat or PM. No racism whatsoever. # No talk of dark things including picture posts (such as suicide, cutting, anorexia, etc). # Your profile pic must be cropped and clean, non-pornographic. no breasts with or without nipples or a lot of cleavage, genitals, crotch with or without bulge, bikini pictures, peekaboo style or nearly nudes. If an admin asks you politely to change it and you don't within 24 hours, that will result in a strike. # No drama starting. Use common sense. This is determined case by case and agreed upon by admins. # No cub or young fur/baby fur talk, action, or sonas. That is a sexual fetish for many and we do not want it here. Small, short, or feral does not mean cub or baby. # One sona per person, forever. You can switch characters elsewhere. # Dating and mating is allowed, but if it causes drama between other members or complaints for any reason, any involved person will be temporarily removed from all chats. Rooms and houses are PM ONLY, we don't need to see inside them. DO NOT attempt to date or romance an NPC. This is offensive to the person controlling the character at the time. Giggling and blushing does NOT mean the person is interested in you romantically or sexually. # Keep chat SFW. No porn. Some coarse language or sexual innuendos are alright, but if it starts making others uncomfortable, stop. You will be asked in chat or PM if you persist. If you argue, you will be given a warning. No yiff, excessive fetish actions/talk, or blatantly sexual actions. Please, keep that to your PM. # One gif, 2 stickers at most in a row, 2 pics at most in a row. This doesn't mean post one line of text in between, then multiple pics or etc. This is for the group as a whole not per person. This is a roleplay affair, and we don't like strings of images taking over. Use common sense, and stop if asked. # If you feel a member is harassing you in PM, please contact an ADMIN with screenshots and we will help deal with it. If you feel an admin is harassing you, please contact Jessie directly. Please do not spread drama or rumors instead of going to an admin. We are here for YOU, to make this a fun and safe place for everyone. # This is a friendly chat. Please be respectful to others or leave. We are here to have fun, not deal with real life drama, politics, or people being assholes just because they can. This includes drug and religious references and actions. # Do not attack your fellow members physically or otherwise in chat. There is no death here of sonas, on missions OR in chat. Many treat their sona as themselves, what you see is what you get, and attacks can be taken personally. # If you are having a problem and decide to leave all the groups, notify an admin first that you will be taking a break. Leaving and then asking to be added back a short time later causes drama with other members getting concerned when it can be easily avoided. If this happens more than once you will be given a warning/strike at admin discretion. # If you have questions about game mechanics or are talking about in game activities (like missions or training) please try to ask in-character and minimize OOC conversations. If it's becoming lengthy between just two people, please go to PM so you aren't interrupting the roleplay and in-character talk of others. # Please walk, ride, fly, or otherwise travel to other locations and join a conversation in-character not just spontaneously appear as though you've been there. You cannot be in-character in more than one location at any given time. If you are on a mission, you are ''not ''in Central City or any of its locations. In other words, generally try to keep up the immersion of the roleplay. The short version / gist / "feel" for the rules is: * use common sense * don't stress out the players * don't be NSFW * don't argue with Admins * don't disrupt the roleplay immersion Infractions * ADMIN WORD IS LAW - 3 strikes and you are out. This includes rule breaking and complaints from other members (actions in the chat or PM and admin is given proof). We protect all of our members and do not play favorites. Period. * OFFICIAL WARNING (you are breaking a rule and we are asking you to stop) * STRIKE ONE * STRIKE TWO (temporary removal, talk with admin, and re agreement to the rules before adding back) * STRIKE THREE (permanent removal) * If someone is removed and you want to know more you may PM an admin and POLITELY ask. If you start drama due to another person's removal, you will get a strike or removal yourself. * CONCERNS OR QUESTIONS: Contact an admin first. They have admin next to their names.